


this is how krills REALLY ROAR for their forest elders! [ASMR]

by empressofpandas



Series: oh, to be the light which guides us through the darkness [1]
Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game), 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sky: Children of the Light, Bottom Binghe, Boypussy, Forest Elder!Shen Qingqiu, Forest Sex, Krill!Luo Binghe, M/M, Monsterfucking, More like Krillpussy actually??, no beta we get krilled in the wasteland, ovipositor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofpandas/pseuds/empressofpandas
Summary: Luo Krillhe spends some time in the Sunny Forest with his Forest Elder, Shen Qingqiu.
Relationships: Luò Bīnghé/Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū
Series: oh, to be the light which guides us through the darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039973
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	this is how krills REALLY ROAR for their forest elders! [ASMR]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nereidite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereidite/gifts).



> this work goes out to my sky bros but most importantly my bro with whom this au was created
> 
> also ik i hc'd that krillhe doesn't have heart candle cuz hes a krill but wHAT IF

They were in the Sunny Forest, and the only thing wet about it was Krillhe. 

Krillhe was choking down sobs, the candle flickering in his chest. Forestzun caressed the flame softly, so gentle in his hands, a strong yet fragile wisp containing all of Krillhes energy. To be opened up and laid bare like this, it was truly what he always desired. It was a scene out of those forbidden spring dreams, the ones where he was stretched and spread out beneath the treetops of the sunny forest, a candle away from being completely undone.

It wasn't too far from his dreams either. The mushrooms above him hummed softly, purple hues casting down a warm violet light over them. Shen Qingqiu was lounging lazily like the elder he was, a cup of sunlight and a dark dragon spread out beside him like a feast. To the sky children who passed, it would've looked like a picnic. One of the pretty Forest Elders and his handsome dark dragon husband, deciding to leave their abode to watch the children and mantas frolic. They did it often enough, to get the children used to the precense of a dark dragon in the Hidden Forest, and it seemed to be working, if the presents they left behind and the kisses they projected towards him were anything to go by. 

But Shen Qingqiu had closed off the entrances into the Sunny Forest for the time being, to play with his dark dragon.

Krillhe knew better, though. 

He arched when he felt cool fingers digging into the wax which kept his heart intact. He wanted those fingerprints to be imprinted into his candle, marked with the forest elders own design. He'd let him tear his candle out and decorate it whichever way his Elder so desired. Pliant and willing and wanting nothing but all Forestzun could give him. 

But the fingers left as quickly as they came. Krillhe whimpered pitifully. 

Shen Qingqiu switched gears, fingers moving down the krills body to grasp onto a leg. The others curled up around his slender body, thick manta cloak still wrapped around his body. " _ Luo Krillhe _ ," his name was called out inside his head. It was nonchalant, as if he were just commenting on the weather and not hovering over his naked dark dragon husband's body. " _ What did this elder say about going into eden?" _

Forestzun gripped the leg opposite this, spreading them apart. He'd always had big, yet slender hands. His fingertips rubbed circles into his dark dragon thighs, light presses against his flesh, and like everything his shizun did, rhythmic to the tune of the forest. Dark dragons were always colder than sky children, who always needed ample wax. Yet here he was, flushed and pink and his single eye flickering to bathe the clouds cushioning them with hues of red and warm as he was. He was played like lyre by his Forestzuns clever hands. 

Krillhe nearly forgot to answer. 

"Krillhe shouldn't go without Forestzun," he whimpered out pathetically, jerking at the press of a finger at his ovipositor. "Krillhe c-can't go alone. But he didn't he was wi--" The slap on his inner thigh echoed through the trees. His words were swallowed by a yelp. 

Nothing came after that. The hands were static, motionless. The only sound in the forest was the gentle melody taught to the wind, yet even birdsong was silent. Krillhe opened his eyes hesitantly, worried that he'd said something he shouldn't have.

His heart candle swelled once again at the sight of his lover. Shen Qingqius mask of choice was always the more happier of the twins; he had eyes upturned in a smile, blinking at his brightly. Half his braids were unbound, spilling over his chest. The other half remained intact, jewels krillhe had crafted with his clumsy fingers keeping them together. He didn't look upset at all; he looked at Krillhe with the adoration he reserved just for him.

Shen Qingqiu squeezed where he'd slapped him, then began kneading at his dark dragon flesh. Krillhe took this as a sign of encouragement; he tried again. "Krillhe has been a bad krill." 

Shen Qingqiu hummed. " _ Bad is a harsh word."  _

"Krillhe was bad," he insisted, and this time because he actually thought so. Because wasn't that why he was here? After so many years, so many trials between the two yet he'd done the one thing his Forestzun had told him not to; he'd disobeyed him. "For taking Ning- shijie to Eden." 

Shen Qingqiu's fingers were rubbing closer and closer to where Krillhe wanted him to touch. A finger kept flicking at his ovipositor, teasing. " _ A-Ying has a mind of her own." _ His voice was like waves lapping gently onto shore, calm and cool. Forestzun sighed in resignation too, the sound echoing in his head. 

"But this dark dragon should've known better!" he tried to keep his tone even, but he was raspy and our of breath from all the reading. "This dark dragon knew about how dangerous Eden is for sky children! And he knew what it does to mantas!"

" _ But did you have fun? _ " 

  
  


Not now, Forestzun!! Can't you see that this krill's krillpussy was leaking?! His heart candle felt heavy, aching to be filled too. He was also starting to feel a little guilty again, but he was needy, and wanting to get defiled by his untouchable immortal Forest Elder, and didn't that also make him bad?

He used to think it did. That dark dragons were evil, and that he was undeserving of the Forest Elder.

But Shen Qingqiu's eyes were glowing, and Krillhe wanted to keep seeing them glow.

  
  


Eden. The Land of Rebirth. Mantas could not be reborn, not like sky kids. Dark dragons couldn't either, but they were built to survive. Ning Yingying looked so happy to finally witness the chaos of Eden, and Krillhe wasn't feeling too guilty when escorting her past the flying rocks and lethal eden crystals sapping away at her light. And sure, he stole some wings from the sky kids to keep his shijie safe. They did come back in one piece, didn't they? 

" _ Did you enjoy yourself, Krillhe?"  _

"Yes, but--" 

But Krillhe was still a bad krill. For not listening to Forestzun, who was always freely bestowing his wisdom and knowledge of their Sky Kingdom to him. Who was always willing to share the secrets of the forest. Tears welled up on his eyes once more, this time not from lust. "Forestzun, I--" 

  
  


" _ It can't be helped _ ."

  
  


And then those fingers dug in, and Krillhe was squirming and panting, "Forestzun, forestzun," the only mantra on his lips, for his only deity. 

  
  


Shen Qingqiu's mask looked as impassive as ever, but his eyes were brighter, as he wrecked Krillhe apart. He was good with his hands, this Krillhe knew even when he was a young sky child, watching him work in his workshop with the jellyfish. But those hands which made new candles were now thrusting into him relentlessly, giving Krillhe what he so desired ever since he came home and saw the look on his Forest husband's bare face. 

A skies thundered a little; a light drizzle. Beside them, the red candles extinguished.

Krillhe shivered, mouth falling open in an attempt to capture the droplets. That was the only evidence of his Forestzuns pleasure.

" _ As long as my dark dragon understands _ ," Shen Qingqiu hummed into his skull. He trailed his free hand up to his heart candle once more, closing his fingers over the gentle light. " _ He can now come for this husband _ ." 

  
  


Krillhe's screams shook the forest, the treetops quivering. Like his own krillpussy, the sunny forest was flooded. His vision was nothing but his Forestzun, and colors he'd never seen before. 

**Author's Note:**

> if we don't play sky together and u wanna fly with me, or we arent bros but u wanna be a bro, shoot me a dm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/empressofpandas)!


End file.
